


In My Eyes

by bbdklvr



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Cute Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Wang In Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other GOT7 Members, Soft Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbdklvr/pseuds/bbdklvr
Summary: Jinyoung is sad and Jackson is there to comfort him like always.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I love and supprot all of the GOT7 members equally! The purpose of Jinyoung receiving hate is just to write a realistic fanfiction about my favorite ship! Please understand that I love Jinyoung a lot!

Jackson walked out of his bedroom, the dorm seemed empty. There wasn’t a sign of movement from the living room or the kitchen, which was where the rest of the members usually spent most of their time. He was still a little drowsy from the nap he had taken. Lately things had been hectic for Jackson, between traveling back and forth from Korea to China, he had no time for rest. 

He and the rest of the group were on a break, meaning he had some time to himself, but that’s not what he really wanted. Jackson expected to wake up next to his boyfriend, Jinyoung, considering they were cuddling before he fell asleep, but he woke up in the cold bed, alone. 

He had just gotten back from China last night, so he had half been expecting Jinyoung to be all over him. They hadn’t seen each other in over five months and he just wanted Jinyoung in his arms. 

He walked around the dorm, looking for some sign of life and sighing when he found nothing. He shrugged and figured they had all gone to do something and didn’t want to wake him, although it did leave a sore feeling in his chest that Jinyoung hadn’t even said goodbye to him. 

Jackson rummaged through the kitchen, looking for ramen that didn’t have anything spicy in it. The room was silent except for the sound of plastic wrappers being moved around. Once he finally found what he was looking for he hummed and got started on boiling the water. 

Just before he could place the pot on the stove, he heard the sound of the door opening and closing. He walked over, hoping that it was someone who could cure him out of his boredom and smiling when he saw Jinyoung walk through. He had a large black scarf wrapped around his neck and a long trench coat on. Jackson thought he looked beautiful in anything he wore.

But something was off. It was cold outside, yes, but why were Jinyoung’s eyes red and his cheeks stained with dry tears? He looked startled when Jackson walked closer to him, as if he wasn’t expecting him to be awake yet. 

“Oh, Seunie, you’re awake,” He said, looking down at the ground, like he was hiding something. He was, Jackson knew him long enough to know that when he was lying he couldn’t make direct eye contact. 

“I am,” Jackson said, walking closer and frowning when Jinyoung backed up farther away from him. “Where were you?” 

“I went on a walk,” Jinyoung answered, his voice quivered and Jackson felt his heart break. They both stood there, not knowing what to say. 

For the first time in a long time, they were being awkward with each other, and Jackson didn’t like it one bit. He wanted to see Jinyoung laugh, he wanted to see his smile and the whiskers by his eyes that became more prominent when he laughed. 

“Uh, I’m going to go to the restroom, excuse me,” Jinyoung muttered before he made a quick escape. Jackson frowned as he watched his boyfriend walk away from him, with his head towards the ground. 

Jinyoung didn’t usually behave like that, everytime Jackson came back from a long trip in China, they would spend a lot of their time together. On camera he seemed more resistant than he really was in private. 

Something was wrong. 

Jackson walked back to the kitchen and put the pot of water over the stove, he figured he would make some for Jinyoung too. Thoughts clouded his mind of what could have possibly happened in the time span of his two hour nap. Why was Jinyoung upset? He was perfectly fine when they had gone to sleep, so what went wrong?

He heard the door to the bathroom open and then the gentle close of Jinyoung’s own bedroom. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to spend time alone, reading a book or something, but not when Jackson had just gotten back. 

Jackson shook his head and just continued to make the ramen, figuring that his boyfriend would feel better after eating. So he scrolled through Twitter, smiling whenever he would see a picture a fan posted of Jinyoung. 

When the noodles finished he put equal amounts in two bowls and two water bottles along with chopsticks. He carried them carefully over to Jinyoung’s room, pushing the door open with the side of his body before placing everything on to the nightstand. 

Jinyoung wasn’t doing anything except staring at the ceiling from the spot on his bed, and his eyes were still bloodshot except now they had actual tears coming out of them. He tried to quickly wipe them away before Jackson could notice, but it was already too late. 

“Jinyoung?” He called out, forgetting about the steaming hot ramen and crawling closer to Jinyoung, who laid in the middle of the bed. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Jinyoung said, bringing his hands up to his face to wipe away at any stray tears. Jackson didn’t buy it though, he moved closer until he finally was next to Jinyoung, he laid on his stomach and placed his elbows on the bed, hands holding his face up. 

“You’re crying,” He pointed out. 

“I miss my family.” 

“Bullshit, you just saw them while I was in China. What’s actually wrong?” Jackson asked, moving some fallen strands of hair out of Jinyoung’s face.

“Do you think I’m a liability to the group?” Jinyoung quietly asked, not looking Jackson directly in the eyes. Jackson furrowed his eyebrows, why would Jinyoung ask such a stupid question? 

“No, of course not,” Jackson answered without hesitation, the truth. It hurt him to see the younger idol so down over something like that. He didn’t know how many times he had to assure him that he was perfect and talented. 

“Why would you ask me something like that?” 

Jinyoung sighed before he unlocked his phone, his tears had stopped but his eyes were still bloodshot. He logged on to Twitter before showing Jackson what people were commenting under Koreaboo’s most recent post. It was an article about Jinyoung starring in a new drama and Jackson’s chest swelled with pride as he read all of the good things Koreaboo said about his boyfriend. 

But his irises darkened when he got to the comment section. There were multiple comments who said the most disgusting things about him, the bad was outweighing the good and Jackson didn’t know why. 

‘His acting sucks they need to stop casting him.’ 

‘He thinks he can act? the only thing he’s good at pretending is singing.’ 

‘he should just quit got7 and give us all a break.’ 

Jackson’s knuckles turned white as he gripped on to the phone so hard. There were many more like those ones, saying almost exactly the same thing but with different wording. 

“Jinyoungie, none of these are true,” He said, eyes softening when he saw Jinyoung’s sweater pulled down over his hands and wiping his eyes. 

“Then why are they saying them? Everyone else in the group is so talented, my singing could never compare to Youngjae’s. I keep practicing and I don’t get better, Seunie,” He softly said, tone sounding lost. 

Jackson hated seeing him like this. He usually didn’t question his talent because Jackson was always there to reassure him that he was perfect. He would tell him time and time again until the younger man finally understood how special and talented he was. 

“You’re perfect, listen to me. Those people are sitting behind a screen and writing these things about you because they’re jealous of you. They’re jealous of your good looks, your amazing voice, and your perfect acting. You are perfect, Park Jinyoung, I tell you all the time,” Jackson confidently said, placing a kiss on Jinyoung’s soft lips that he loved so much. 

He ran his hands through the silky black hair and looked him in the eyes, “I wouldn’t lie to you, Jinyoung.” 

“I’m not perfect, Jackson. I’m the least talented in the group,” He said, closing his eyes and turning away from the older man. Jackson sighed, he didn’t know how to get through to Jinyoung, but he would keep trying again and again. 

“You are perfect, I swear. There’s no one as perfect as you. No one can compare to you. You’re beautiful and so is your voice that’s as sweet as honey. Without you, who would be the mom to GOT7? Who would help BamBam and Yugyeom with pranks and then scold them when they do something stupid? Who would love me if you weren’t here?” Jackson quietly asked, placing his hand on Jinyoung’s cheek and stroking it with as much softness as his rough hands could muster. 

“If you weren’t talented enough then the company would’ve dropped you by now, they wouldn’t have even let you debut, but they did because you are amazing, why can’t you just believe me?” 

Jinyoung turned around again to face Jackson before he finally broke down, sob after sob escaping his lips, “I can’t believe you because everyone else doesn’t.” 

And Jackson felt a little piece of his heart crack off. He wanted to shower Jinyoung with all the love he possibly could. 

“Who cares what everyone else thinks? You’re my Park gae,” Jackson said with a smile which made Jinyoung giggle a little. “My perfect Park gae, no one can replace you, Jinyoungie.” 

Jackson grabbed Jinyoung’s face with his hands, both palms resting against his cheeks. He kissed the pouty lips before he murmured, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and the rest of GOT7. Without you, we wouldn’t be where we are now.” 

Jinyoung sighed before he moved Jackson’s hands off of his cheeks and sat up to place his own kiss on the other’s lips. 

“Thank you, Seunie. I love you.” 

Jackson smiled before he stood up from the bed, “I love you too.” 

He grabbed the forgotten bowls of ramen before he walked out of the room, Jinyoung following suit. 

“I’m sorry the ramen got cold,” He said, guilt seeping through his voice. 

“It’s okay, I’ll just reheat it. You’re more important,” Jackson said with a smile, pouring both plates of ramen into one plate.

The door opened and in flooded the other members, shouting about some movie they saw together. They all came into the kitchen in a herd before their eyes landed on what Jackson was making. 

He heard Jinyoung’s beautiful laugh as they all began saying they wanted some, but he smiled nonetheless because he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

~


End file.
